Animals are Exciting
by Eternal Memories
Summary: Collections of ridiculous and OBSCURE poems [mostly] relating to the show. [Note: nothing will make sense in these poem]
1. Animals are Exciting

**A/N:** I kinda thought up of this poem when I was looking through the assignments from school last year, and I found a note about pantoum. For people who don't know, pantoum is a rhyming poem with sixteen lines. Here's how it works: lines 1 and 3 has to rhyme, while lines 2 and 4 has to rhyme also. But lines 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 14, 15 and 16 have the same lines as 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 3, 12, and 1. Does that make sense? If not, forget it and just read the poem.

**Disclaimer** - ((sighs)) why do I even bother typing this? I'm sure everyone knows that no one, includingme, owns Avatar: The Last Airbender. If we did, we wouldn't bother writing a fanfic about it!

* * *

**Animals are Exciting**

_Animals are exciting._

_They are really fun to ride on._

_Often joined in fighting._

_But not for long!_

_They are really fun to ride on._

_Unagis are dangerous to ride._

_But not for long!_

_Though they are hard to find..._

_Unagis are dangerous to ride._

_Lemurs are great as a pet!_

_Though they are hard to find..._

_They're eating lichee nuts, I bet!_

_Lemurs are great as pet!_

_Often joined in fighting_

_They're eating lichee nuts, I bet!_

_Animals are exciting._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Well how was it? I know it was short and really didn't make any sense, but that's how it came out. Before you flamers start reviewing bunch of crap about this poem, it's best to look up what a pantoum really is and think about what to write about it, okay? 

Au Revoir!

_Eternal Memories (aka Sakura Tear Drops)_


	2. The Trio and the Banished Prince

**A/N:** When I made the pantoum, I was thinking of keeping it as a one-shot. But then I thought up a (hopefully) better poem.

This type of poem is called cinquain. For those who don't know, it's a poem in which the first line has one word, second line has two words describing the first line, third line shows action with three words, fourth line has four words that convey feeling, and the fifth line refers to the first line.

Because it's extremely short, I decided to write four of them. Which are—you guessed it—about Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko! Now, onto the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** ...forget it. We all know what it's gonna say so go read the poem dammit!

* * *

"The Trio and the Banished Prince" 

Aang

Young, playful

Fights with airbending

Always energetic and excited

The last airbender and the Avatar 

Katara

Sweet, responsible

Fights with waterbending

Thoughtful, calm, and hopeful

Only waterbender in the whole South Pole

  
Sokka

Sarcastic, immature

Keeps Katara preserved (**A/N:** Or at least tries to.)

Freaks out too easily

Older brother of Katara

  
Zuko

Quick-tempered

Fights with firebending

Angry, shameful, and tired

Fire Nation prince in exile

* * *

**A/N:** I think I find poems easier to write than stories. Then again this poem is kinda straightforward. But at least it makes more sense than the last one! Review, criticize, flame, tear your eyes out for reading this poem, whatever. But remember flamers: _THINK_ before you _WRITE_. (which not a lot of you do.) Ciao!


	3. The Four Elements

**A/N:** This poem was already made right after I finished "The Trio and the Banished Prince." I was just too lazy to put it up. Anyway, I've made the decision to write five poems now. So this one is the third to last one. Now this type of poem is called acrostic. It's a poem where the first letter of each line spells a word, or words in this case, that can be read vertically. For this one, there's going to be four words describing them.

**Disclaimer:** ...again, just go and read the poem!

* * *

"The Four Elements"

**W**elling over from the power of a the moon,  
**A**meliorating the people in need, it  
**T**ranquilizes the heart of everyone.  
**E**co-friendliest of them all  
**R**epresents the tribe of healing and life creating.

**E**vened and powerful than the others combined, yet  
**A**bhors the unsparing fire of mayhem is the kingdom of  
**R**edemption. With bravery and honor,  
**T**hey lift the rock of strength to bring peace to the world symbolizes a  
**H**eadstrong nation of the four.

**F**erocious out the elements, it  
**I**gnites the flames of anger and pain. Creating a  
**R**emorseless conflict for power, was the nation  
**E**mblem to destruction.

**A**ssertive yet liberate as they can be, exists the  
**I**llumination to merriment and worrisome-free nomads that  
**R**epresents freedom and individuality.

* * *

**  
A/N:** This one probably had to be the hard out of all of the poems. Finding synonyms that started with the first letter was driving meCRAZY! Only to turn out as a bunch of blah and crap...If you have no idea what the hell the whole acrostic is about, just leave a review or send me a message about it and I'll try to explain it as painless as possible in the next poem. (If I ever have the time that is...) 

Until then, arrivederci!


	4. The Four Seasons

**A/N:** GOOD LORD! SWEET JESUS! HOLY SH'T! (pardon my language) Wow...it's been over 10 months since the last time I updated this. Sorry for the long wait everyone. Anyway, there's nothing much to say but tell you that this poem is a haiku. Everyone should know what it is obviously so let's just go on...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it now and never will!

* * *

"The Four Seasons"

"Winter"  
_Icy cold climate  
__Pure white snow is the symbol  
__of this short season_

"Spring"  
_The birth of beauty  
__and danger slowly rising  
__from the soft, stern earth_

"Summer"  
_The longest time has  
__finally come to strengthen  
__the power of the sun_

"Fall"  
_Start of the new year  
__Flawed with the other seasons  
__Almostforgotten_**

* * *

A/N:**

Eh, it may not really be _Avatar_-related, but it's something I guess... 

You guys should know what to do now...

Oh, and after you're done, please checkout my profile before you leave to go read a better poem or just log off because of the obscureness!

Joi Gin, y'alls!


End file.
